degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EClare Fan/Isaved Clare's Life (my story)
(Clare's Pov) I went inside my class room, I liked Math but If I told anyone they throw paper at Me. I took my seat and looked at the board She had Eli's name on them, What the heck? I rose my hand and said "Where's the workout?" She smiled and said "No Math Homework or workout." Everyone shouted while I stayed in my seat and pretended to be happy. Allie looked at me and looked over her shoulder to see Drew, Yuck! They get annoying....! But she's my Best Friend So I live with It. I Looked up and got bored, I started Humming a song. I sang "I cant help But Smile everytime I see your face, Am I out of my mind I think I might be going crazy,Cause My Heart is Yours to have and hold and Break, How did we get so close when your so far away." I realize that I sang out loud! Allie looked at me and said "Wow." The teacher said "Are you singing about Eli?" I blushed real red.Allie smiled and Drew gave me kissing noices. I said "No!!!! I dont like him!" The teacher laughed and said "Sure, Whatever." I almost was gonna beat her up! But I'm too nice! Ugh I hate this Class now. I looked at the clock waiting for Class to be over! Ugh!!! The Bell Rang! I grabbed my stuff and left as quicky as I could! I bumped into Eli somehow. He smiled at me and said "Hey Blue Eyes." I blushed and said "Hi Eli." I looked to see Jenna talking to KC! Perfect! I rushed over to Jenna and grabbed her to my next class. Eli looked confused, Jenna stopped me and said "What is up with You?" I told her "I sang in class and everyone thinks I sang about Eli!" Jenna sighed and grabbed my arm and we walked to my next class. I talked about Fred, Allie (Nice Things) and Jonas Brothers. She laughed about the Fred videos and everything about him.I talked about Allie and she smiled of what she has done. She did a funny face when I talked about Jonas Brothers! That was cold!!!! I looked t her with my Blue Eyes! She rolled her eyes and said "I hate them." She is crazy!!!!!!!!!! (Jenna's pov) I hate the Jonas Brothers!!!!!!!!!!! But I dont care What people say. I looked to see Clare staring at Eli, Hmm.. I poked her in the ribs She jumped and said "Really Jenna?" I Iaughed and said "Stop staring at Eli." She blushed and said "I dont like Eli, and I wasn't staring!" I laughed and said "Ready for English?" She smiled and got up and and walked off to English class.I looked at her and said 'What about me??" She was almost there So She didn't hear Me. I looked to see my hot boyfriend KC! I jumped up and ran up to him, He smiled and kissed my cheek. I love him so much!!!!!!!!! I feel stupid for just standing there. (Eli's pov) I had my paint ball gun just for Adam, I walked into class to see Blue Eyes there doing her work, I smiled and went to my desk next to her. She saw me and said "Hey." I said Hey Back, I looked to see if Adam Was here.Clare laughed at me and Thought I was weird! She is lucky she's cute, I saw Some dude with a Gray hat, I shot her gun at him before the teacher saw it! She was on MySpace! Haha......The dude was not Adam it was Sav! Oh Come on! I smiled and Sav and Said "Sorry." He smiled and said "It Ok." I smiled and looked to see Adam hit Sav too! Haha! Clare looked at me and said "What is with you guys?!" I smirked and said "Its The PaintBall War." The teacher looked from her book and said "Ok Kids get with your English partner and Write a story together!" I looked to see Clare look Sad, I turned around and said "No Twilight!" She hit my arm and said "That is mean!" She did the cutest laugh I ever heard. She looked at me with those pretty Blue Eyes. The teacher yelled "Get To Work!!!!!" I jumped at her voice, Clare jumped too. I laughed and got some blank peice of paper and grabbed a pink pen (Dont Ask). Clare got the pen and wrote down:Who's hot in school? I looked at her with my green eyes. The bell rang! I grabbed my stuff forgeting about the paper and left to see Adam. Clare grabbed her stuff and left outside! Adam was telling me about this cool Ex-girlfriend of his! I rushed to my Car, Adam smiled and said "You leaving now?" I shook my head No, I went over to go watch After School! Woo! Adam frowned and left. I saw Clare listening to music She looks like she is listening to Miley Cyrus! Everyone always listens to her! Some stupid Drunk Driver is driving! Haha I saw Clare in the road listening to Music! Oh Crap! He's gonna hit Clare! I yelled "Clare Get out of the road!" She didn't listen! I jumped and pushed her out of the way, She fell down hard, Atleast she's safe! The drunk driver came and ran me over! I screamed "Help!" No,One heard me But Clare did see me get ran over...I saw blackness....... Category:Blog posts